


Drink Water, Baby | Jeon Jungkook x reader

by nsyhjtj_bts



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dehydration, Doctor!Jeon Jungkook, Doctor!KimNamjoon, F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hospital Visit, Jungkook being overprotective uwu, Nurse!ParkJimin, Resident Doctor!ChoiBeomgyu, a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsyhjtj_bts/pseuds/nsyhjtj_bts
Summary: You faint at work as a result of dehydration, but receive some other shocking news that triggers overprotective Jungkook.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Drink Water, Baby | Jeon Jungkook x reader

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

✧══════•❁❀❁•══════✧

"Babe, don't forget to drink water, okay?" 

You snap your fingers at his suggestion-you knew you were forgetting something before leaving for work. 

Jungkook brings it to you with a kiss on your cheek. "Here. Have a good day today. I know it's been tough at work. You'll get through it. If anything happens, I'm a phone call away." 

You look up at your husband and nod. "Okay. I hope it's better today. Honestly… I don't feel great but," You sigh. "I can't miss today-I have that presentation I need to give." 

Concerned, Jungkook puts a hand on your forehead. You don't feel hot but you do feel weak. "Your temperature isn't elevated but, honey…if you don't feel good, you don't need to go. Let someone else give the presentation or maybe postpone it. Stay and rest." 

You can't help but softly smile at his concern. "I'd love to stay but…I can't. It's in the late morning so I can leave after. Thanks for the water, babe." 

Jungkook doesn't look convinced but settles on trusting your judgement. Jungkook cups your face and looks into your eyes softly. "If you feel too sick to drive, call me, okay? I don't care if I'm in the middle of treating a patient, I'll pick you up." 

You giggle at that. "That's not very nice to the patient but okay... And I'll be fine! The breakfast you made was delicious-pancakes on point and fluffy. It was very filling. I'll feel better soon. Thank you Kookie." 

You lean on your toes, pucker your lips for a kiss. Jungkook smiles and gives you a kiss because how can he not? He adores you. 

A long, warm hug later, you're out the door and heading to your job that's been stressing you out and nearly got you pulling out your hair. 

You work at a bank as a customer service specialist. Your job is quite easy to handle since you've been working there for 5 years now-you know the workflow. However, it's that time again during the summer when your coworker takes 3 weeks time off and you are left doing your job AND hers.

Being a fairly small company, your boss does not grant you the wish of extra help-says you've done it before and this time shouldn't be any different. 

And it's technically not different. It's just…overwhelming. Beyond stressful. Gives you so much anxiety. You probably spend more time at the bank than at home some days. You can only take so much staring at a computer screen, answering and making phone calls and doing paperwork before you combust.

And today is no different. 

Your headache turns from a dull ache to a painful throbbing during your presentation. Those 20 minutes felt like 20 years. When it's finally over, you take a drink of water, blinking heavily, before knocking on your boss's door. 

"Come in." 

You go inside, forcing a grin. Your boss, Mr. Wang, is looking at his computer screen intensely. "Hey, Mr. Wang, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" 

He looks away from his screen and offers a grin. "No, no. Not at all. What can I help you with?" 

You feel the room spin before you blink again. "Um, I'm not feeling so good today so I'm hoping I can take the afternoon off? I'll be sure to come in early tomorrow." 

Mr. Wang gives a wry chuckle. "What? What's wrong with you? You don't look sick." 

You rub your temple to hopefully release some pressure. "I have a migraine-" 

"A headache? That's it?" He starts to laugh and shake his head, the loud echo of his laughs ringing in your ears louder than usual and a sharp pain hits the back of your head, enough to knock you out. Your knees give out and you pass out before you fall onto the carpeted floor. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

The moment Jungkook begins his lunch break, he pulls his phone out to give you a call, to make sure you're okay and what to get you for lunch. But he's receiving a call from the ER instead. 

He sighs but before he can answer, he hears his name being hollered from behind him. 

"Dr. Jeon! Dr. Jeon!" 

He looks back and sees his colleague run towards him, concern written in his eyes as he waves for his attention. 

Dr. Choi arrives, out of breath. "What is it Beomgyu-ssi?" 

"Your wife…just came in. She fainted at work and is very dehydrated. Dr. Kim is treating her now." Beomgyu yells the last sentence because Jungkook runs back into the hospital. 

He rushes to the 'Incoming Patients' Wing in the ER, eyes wild and worried. The nurses see him and one meets him at the entrance. Jimin pats him on the back. "She's fine. She's just weak and being treated as we speak."

Jungkook looks around. "Just show me where she is, please." 

Jimin nods and without another word, leads the doctor towards your hospital room. He stops and lets Jungkook enter the room first before leaving, giving him privacy. 

He goes inside, very worried for you and expecting to see you frail and sick. But he sees you sleeping. 

The rosy color of your cheeks is absent-he notices just now your complexion seems light. Lighter than he's used to and he doesn't remember the last time they were a healthy pink. He then notices the darker shades around your eyes. 

You look…tired. Exhausted. Jungkook suddenly feels guilt weigh on his shoulders. He should have paid more attention. He should have checked in with you more often-made sure you've eaten enough. Drank enough water. He knew you were having a tough time and he trusted you to let him know if it was more than you can handle. 

Jungkook sighs as he looks at you. He drags the back of his finger down your cheek before kissing your forehead. 

He releases a breathless chuckle, shaking his head. He also knows you'd take the weight, pull through with everything you've got. You're a determined, focused, and hardworking person. He knows you'd rather not leave anything to finish next day. 

"Baby…You work too hard. But this is also my fault. I should have seen the signs…" He sighs heavily, taking a seat and puts his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to take care of you. I'm a doctor and I should have seen this!"

You turn your head and open your eyes. You've been listening but too weak to move or say anything. But you aren't going to let him take all the blame.

"Kookie…" Your voice croaks, making you crinkle your nose at how ugly it sounded. Jungkook looks up quick, eyes worried but smiling softly. He scoots closer and wraps his right arm over your thighs, holding you close and cups your cheek with his left. 

"Y/n! Baby...darling. How are you feeling?" 

You clear your parched throat to which Jungkook takes the plastic cup and fills it with water. He tilts the cup against your lips and you take generous gulps. 

Water never tasted so sweet. You really did overdo yourself, Y/n. 

Once you finish the cup of water, he goes to pour more but you shake your head. 

"Kookie, please don't blame yourself. It's all me. I haven't been taking care of myself these past couple weeks. I know I've been working too hard. I just...It's my responsibility, Jungkook. I can't just stop or leave my work unfinished. But I should have stayed today. I should have listened to you, babe. It's my fault. And I'm sorry for worrying you. "

Jungkook caresses his thumb over your cheek and sighs. "I love you, Y/n..But this isn't just you. Your boss is at fault as well. If he had taken in another employee to help, it would've lessened the stress on you. I know you work really hard, and I'm proud of that, I am. But sometimes, taking a rest and slowing down is a necessity. Or else…" Jungkook looks around, eyes watching the monitors, and IV tubes attached to your arm. "This happens. "

"Okay…" You whisper. "I'll be more conscious about it. I'll drink more water and eat more frequently and not work so much." You look at the ceiling with a laugh. "Must have given my boss a heart attack. I fainted right in his office."

Your husband lays his head on your thighs. "More like a reality check. You're taking the next week off. To rest and recharge. Non-negotiable." 

You giggle and nod, looking down at him, smiling. You run your fingers through his hair. "Okay with me."

Jungkook smiles before holding your hand and brings it to his lips, leaving a kiss on your knuckles. 

A knock at the door interrupts your silence. Dr. Kim Namjoon is at the door. He smiles, pushing his glasses farther up his nose as he approaches. "Dr. Jeon, Mrs. Jeon, good afternoon! Y/n, how are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier." 

He nods and looks down at his clipboard and checks the monitors to make sure everything is fine. Then he smiles at you both. 

"What is it hyung? Is something wrong? Her vitals are fine and she's feeling better. There's color returning to her cheeks." Jungkook points out. Namjoon shakes his head. 

"Not to worry. It's not that. Y/n's blood tests results are ready and I have the pleasure of letting you both know…" He looks at you. "You're one month pregnant, Y/n. Congratulations." 

You repeat his words to yourself, them coming as a shock to you. You meet Jungkook's wide eyes and smile growing. "I'm…pregnant? We're pregnant? " You whisper, feeling an immense amount of joy surging within yourself. Jungkook nods and cups your face.

"We're pregnant! We're gonna have a baby, Y/n. I'm…"His voice cracks. "I'm gonna be a father…" He quickly wipes his eyes before looking at you intensely. "God, I love you." 

He looks at Namjoon. "Hyung, we're having a baby!" 

Namjoon chuckles. "I'm sure this is a happy moment for both of you. Y/n does need to stay here for a little bit more before she's discharged. The nurses will come in soon to do an ultrasound. I'll give you some privacy." Namjoon bows his head before leaving.

You wrap your arms around your abdomen, feeling strange that there's a human growing inside but also so much love for him or her already. "I'm…oh my God, Kookie…I'm shocked, happy…We're gonna love this baby so much, won't we? We'll teach them well and take care of them and watch them grow, won't we?" 

Jungkook pulls you in for a deep kiss, before he kisses your forehead. He nods. "Yes. We'll give them a lovely life. We'll love them forever. We'll spoil them but also teach them to be generous and kind to others. You'll be a wonderful mother."

You hold his hand. "You'll be the best and most amazing father ever, Kookie...I love you." 

"And I love you…" He lays his head on your naval. "And I love you too, my little baby." He looks up at you. "Your rest has been extended. Two weeks."

You roll your eyes but giggle anyway. "Fine. Only if you feed me my favorite dishes and buy me my favorite snacks." 

He chuckles. "I'll get you anything and everything you want. I'll happily be your servant. I'll take time off as well. I don't think I can work knowing you'd be at home lonely and pregnant."

You pull him up so your faces are level, a cheeky smile on your face. "Two weeks with you all to myself and the baby? No complaints from me." You pull him closer, bringing your lips on his and kiss him. You have the best husband in the world and you'd never change anything about him. 

_The End_


End file.
